Cold Blooded
by supersdude
Summary: Selene was just a cold blooded killer with a one track mind, nothing more, nothing less. Starts pre-Underworld and will continue into the movie timeline. Selene/OC
1. Chapter 1

David sat perched on the window sill, looking out through the stain glass window of the manor into the night. Rain and Darkness. It was a sight he had become all too familiar with over the past four centuries of existence.

Unlike some of his brothers he had never been outside the countries boundaries, or even outside the city of Budapest. At least not since he had been turned. Often he wondered if he could move to the coven across the ocean, if only for a change of scenery. The darkness would never change of course; it was the only time they could be out after all. But the blasted rain would surely be a great thing to be rid of.

The sound of heels against wood interrupted the pitter-patter of the rain, causing David to look away from the window. His brown eyes fell to one of the Vampire death dealers, Selene. He had known Selene since he had been turned and he could truthfully say he had never made her laugh.

"Do you ever focus on anything else?" he questioned, watching as the Death Dealer cleaned her gun before inserting another clip of silver bullets.

Any vampire or even a human would recognize that Selene was not someone to be trifled with. While the gothic chic remained a constant in the wardrobe of their coven, there was something about the black leather suit and matching black overcoat Selene wore for the hunt that didn't invoke feelings of happiness.

David always assumed it was part of her Death Dealer title, but it did fit Selene's personality quite well. "I have a job to do" she replied, her tone neutral as ever, "Don't you ever do anything than stare at the scenery?"

A laugh escaped the younger vampire's lips. The raven haired vampire never made jokes, yet he usually could find humor in her comments, even if they were insulting. He moved from the window sill, adjusting his black tie as he walked towards her; "I could join you on the hunt."

For a second there was a flash of amusement in Selene's eyes before it was replaced with seriousness and a scowl. "Hunting Lycans is nothing to be taken lightly, David. They'll just as soon bite you as put a bullet in your head."

"As if a bullet could hit me."

The look of disdain she gave him was enough to stop even the undead cold. She hated when he talked cocky, hated when any of the vampires did, especially those who had never stood toe to toe with a werewolf or lycan before. More importantly though, she hated when he talked like Kraven.

"Happy hunting then" he offered, grabbing her second machine pistol from the table and handing it to her.

She gave him a wordless reply, simply taking the gun from his hand and holstering it then turning on her heels. Her boots clicked against the hardwood as she left the study, the door closing with a loud creak behind her. As David had quickly learned, when Selene decided to end a conversation, it was permanently over.

With a sigh he ran a hand through his short black hair and turned towards the column upon columns of books that covered the walls, hoping to find something he hadn't read yet.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Selene crouched low on the tiled rooftop, the rain coming down around her as her eyes grazed over the crowd. Of course her job wasn't in identifying the Lycan, it was merely to take him down once they did. Nathanial, currently sitting on a bench with his hat pulled low and a phone to his ear, was the one tasked with identifying their target. Still, Selene liked to have a visual just in case.

As she waited patiently, she couldn't help but think back to David's words. _'Happy hunting'_. She scoffed at the idea. There was nothing _happy_about what she did. It would be a lie to say the vampire didn't get a pleasure out of killing Lycan's that most would find repulsive but it did not equal happiness. She had long since come to the conclusion that happiness was something long gone for her.

For all the company he provided Selene couldn't help but think that David was naïve, even when she knew him to be the complete opposite. He was intelligent, book smart than anything. Where she had spent her centuries getting revenge of the Lycan race, he had spent his time educating himself, most often finding refuge in the study of the mansion.

He often tried to 'culture' her as he put it. Make her more than the killer she was, or at least more than the killer she appeared to be. But she didn't have time for Shakespeare. If she didn't like the man's plays when he was alive, she certainly wasn't going to favor them now.

Her thoughts were instantly dropped when she noticed Nathanial standing up. Her eyes followed his line of sight to a scraggly looking young man. He wore a leather jacket with the collar turned up and was using a newspaper to cover his head. The man also seemed to be in a bit of a rush to get through the crowded sidewalk.

"Where are you rushing off to" Selene mused, rising from her crouch to move along the rooftops. There was no way to take the Lycan now; the vampires were forbidden to reveal or draw attention to themselves and surely shooting down a man in a crowd would do that.

So she continued to trail him, jumping the gap from block to block when needed. A quick glance back told her that Nathanial was still in pursuit on the ground but the more their target walked, the more she wondered where he was going. When he turned down a side street abruptly her curiosity only grew but she could also taste the end coming. The man had started looking over his shoulder, a sense of paranoia clearly having settled in. If he had just looked up once he would have seen the Death Dealer stalking her prey.

Th Lycan took one more look over his shoulder before turning onto another populated street and breaking into a run. Selena couldn't help but let the slightest of smirks cross her features as she picked up the pace of her strides, hardly even close to needing her full speed. It seemed like the man had become aware, or at least suspicious of Nathanial's presence but it seemed she was still undetected. Whatever the case the man led them on a merry chase, twisting and turning but with Selene on top of him every step of the way.

By the time he burst through the doors of an old warehouse, Selene had hardly realized they had left the noisy streets of Budapest. Her mind was focused on one thing, and after waiting a second and seeing no sign of Nathanial, she decided to end it herself.

Creeping in through a window on the top floor, she placed a boot down to test the floor before entering. It was only then that she realized the warehouse wasn't a busy factory, but rather an abandoned one. He had made this all too easy for her. She looked down to the ground floor to see the Lycan walking slower but still as nervous as he had been previously. Clearly he still had goosebumps. An inexperienced Selene might toy with her prey, spook him out further but she had long since learned to end things while the moment was hers. Kraven may call them unintelligent beasts but a beast could still rip your arm off if you gave it the chance. And just as she wanted nothing more to kill them, a Lycan would not waste the same opportunity.

She climbed through the rafters, positioning herself above her target before allowing herself to drop down. With fell with the grace of a swan and touched the ground neatly, not flinching a muscle at the impact. The Lycan had his back to her when she landed and turned around with a start. Whether he opened his mouth to scream or talk, she didn't leave time to find out. With deadly quickness she pumped five silver bullets into his chest with her silenced pistol. It was always best to go the quieter route when it was available.

As the man sunk to the ground, his body beginning to seize and convulse, she felt that sick pleasure start to take over her body. A blue tint filled her iris' as she looked down at the body once more before holstering her gun.

"You certainly picked an ideal place" she commented, brushing a strand of hair out of her face as she stepped over the body with disregard.

It was only as she looked around the warehouse that she realized how ideal the place was. An empty building on the outskirts of the city. It was the perfect place to execute someone, or…

"Ambush—"

The words had barely left her mouth before a body crashed into hers, sending her flying across the warehouse until she hit a beam. Selene barely had time to compose herself before a Lycan was on her. She quickly got a hand on its throat, stopping it from tearing into her. With her free hand she grabbed her machine pistol and unloaded into the beast, snapping it's neck as she tossed it aside for good measure.

Stupid beasts don't plan ambushes. As she looked around, her senses on alert she wondered if it was just a coincidence of two. Maybe her target and the second attacker had been brothers on their own. _And where the hell was Nathanial? _The Death Dealer decided not to wait around for more company and started making her way towards the exit.

As Selene took another step towards the door, a growl erupted from the darkness. By the time the lycan was jumping at her, she had reacted and put a bullet through its brain. What she hadn't expected was another one to be jumping at her from the other direction.

Selene fell to the ground in a heap, feeling its claws digging into her skin through the leather suit. For a moment she thought of it as an inevitable end. The Lycan's had killed her family and now they were going to finish the job. As the Lycan lunged forward however, it's head snapped to the side as the sound of a gunshot brought her back to reality.

Four more shots followed and soon Selene was able to toss the limp body off of her. She quickly stood and her eyes fell to Nathanial who was holding a smoking gun.

"About time you showed up" she commented, picking up her dropped gun from the ground. "We need to go, this is an ambush. More could show up at any time."

Nathanial was a Death Dealer like her and knew how to take orders but her words caused him to do a double take. "An ambush?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Look around you, Nathanial. Four Lycan bodies. When have we ever run into this many at once?" she demanded.

Her partner glanced around the warehouse, confirming what she had told him and felt a pit growing in his stomach. "Not in a very long time" he commented, backing towards the exit. "We need to get back to the coven."

Selene nodded, happy Nathanial had accepted her judgment and decision without much debate. She could only hope that the same would happen when they arrived home.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"An ambush?" Kraven questioned incredulously.

After they arrived back at the estate, Selene made a beeline for the weapons room. This wasn't anything out of the ordinary for her, most if not all of the coven were aware of her dedication, or obsession as some called it. The look she shot Kraven however, was enough to stir his attention and cause him to follow her.

The armory was more advanced than one you might to be held inside a vampire coven. Despite their ability to rip a person's limbs off if they wanted to, the armory was stacked with everyone from assault rifles and submachine guns to shotguns and pistols. For Selene it was one of her favorite places in the mansion, and the resident weapons expert was one of the more tolerable vampires around.

"Yes, an ambush" Selene repeated, growing tired of running the same story over and over again. "I thought the Lycan were near extinction, how are four of them just waiting around with the gall to attack like that? This was planned!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Selene" Kraven chastised, clearly not as convinced as she was. "The Lycan are low on numbers, you've been making sure of that. Why is this more than a coincidence? Do you really think those imbecile creatures could plan an attack?"

"I wouldn't believe it had I not been the one who was attacked!" Selene said, growing agitated. "Do you not think I am worth my word? Nathanial agrees, something was not right."

"Nathanial? The one who showed up at the last minute and saw none of what you say happened?"

"The evidence was there" Selene said, quickly growing tired of his games.

Kraven paced around her for a moment, looking at the rifles on the wall before speaking, "Tell me Selene, did you kill them?"

"Of course" she replied without hesitation.

"Then what's the problem?" he turned around to look her in the eye, his gaze taking on a menacing tone as they locked eyes. "Whatever 'ambush' this was you clearly dealt with it. I assure you there is no bigger scheme at play here; those creatures can hardly stay alive. Now rest yourself for you next job and drop whatever suspicions you have."

With that the acting coven leader left the weapons room, leaving Selene to seethe in anger and frustration.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Selene stepped into the bedroom, her mind replaying the day's events in her head. After a night on the hunt she would often relive what had happened, analyzing if she had made a mistake and how she could be more thorough. In over 600 years she had become a flawless killing machine. Then there was the simple satisfaction she received from knowing that another Lycan, the beasts responsible for her families' deaths, was dead.

Tonight was different though. She didn't get the pleasure that she sought, instead only seeing that instant before Nathanial arrived. That instant where she had accepted death and awaited it with barely a struggle. And for the first time in a long time, she felt cold.

David looked up from his position on the bed, a book in his hands and glasses perched on his nose. Despite his perfect vision he insisted on wearing them if only for the purposes of amusement and fashion.

He wasn't startled by her presence, she was easy enough to sense when she walked in but he was surprised to see her at this time. Usually she was off in her study, doing whatever it was Death Dealers did.

"The job went well then?" he questioning raising his eyebrows curiously. When she didn't respond, he looked at her more closely. Her eyes seemed to say that her mind was elsewhere. Where exactly he had no clue. "Selene?"

Again she didn't respond, instead her hands reached up to unzipper her suit. For a moment David's voice caught in his throat as her pale skin was revealed to him. It was no secret that despite her detachment from others Selene was still one of the most strikingly beautiful vampires around. David was one who agreed with this line of thinking.

Wordlessly, Selene moved towards the bed. David could only watch in silent confusion as she slid under the covers, her back turn towards him. He knew Selene to be a stoic and unresponsive vampire at times but even for her this was new. Something was off, maybe one of their brothers had died in the hunt but surely the house would have been buzzing with that news.

David closed his book and took off his glasses, placing them on the nightstand. He shifted in bed, turning on his side and wrapping an arm around her slender waist. Selene didn't protest to his actions, keeping her eyes focused straight ahead and refusing to close them. Vampires weren't exactly sleepers so for the rest for the night they remained like that, silent in each other's embrace.

* * *

**A/N: okay so this is my first attempt at an Underworld fiction so be gentle. i've only seen the last movie =x i'm in the midst of watching the first one now. I have to say the werewolves/lycans are the worst animations i've ever seen. but that aside i've seen a lot of comments that the movie lacks depth in it's plots and characters. some called Selene a Mary Sue Just from Awakening i would agree with that. So I have a few goals in this story one of which is to give Selene more than one dimension. Just some notes of clarification, the relationship between David/Selene is not romantic (yet) and he is not the David from the movies. There is a bit to their background that will be revealed in later chapters. Hmm i guess that's all for now. hope you guys enjoyed. also rating may upgrade in future chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

**thefourteenthwarrior: I finished the first movie yesterday (: i might take my time in getting to Evolution and Rise though xD**

* * *

"You know David, you really should come out with us sometime. The nightlife here is fantastic" raved Elaine, as she sat across from David, her legs crossed causing her skirt to slide up her thigh.

"Why go out with you guys party here every night?" David responded, gesturing to the room around them as he sipped from the glass of blood in his hand.

The room he was gesturing to was the living room, filled with vampires in various circles chatting amongst themselves as they were now. The main room of the manor was quite large but still held that medieval design to it. The carpet was foreign and the walls were covering with paintings of respectable vampires with photos of the Vampire Council hanging large and tall above everything else.

Generally the living room dissected itself into groups. The younger vampires, generally anyone who was under four hundred years, the middle aged vampires, about five to seven hundred, and the older vampires who generally had respect even if their ideals weren't always agreeable. Of course within the younger vampires there were the more recent ones, a hundred years or less. They were quite rare. As time went on the human body seemed to be becoming less susceptible to the vampire virus. Most died off before the transformation could be completed. It was a worrying problem yet a problem no one seemed to be worried about. Everyone was focused on the Lycan and ending their war with them.

David's comment's got a few chuckles and nods of agreement from the others.

"Please, it's not as if you ever join us down here anyway. You're usually off reading or whatever it is you do these days" Elaine pointed out.

"Reciting Shakespeare" commented Marius. He was a taller vampire, in fact one of the tallest David had ever come across. While not a Death Dealer, he had seen the vampire rip werewolves to shreds while barely straining. In contrast he was often very jovial, lighthearted and jumped up on blood.

A few more bursts of laughter erupted from the group, David merely grinned along with them. Already used to their meaningless teasing from time to time. Elaine slid into his lap, her blonde hair flowing over her shoulders. "Come now, David…" she started, her fingers running over the skinny red tie that sat on his chest. "You haven't lived until you've danced among them, the smell…" she inhaled deeply before exhaling in an erotic fashion, "Is intoxicating."

David turned his head, his eyes meeting Elaine's. She was nothing if not a temptress. "As promising as the sounds, Elaine, I think the temptation to take a bite would just be too large" he stated, his hand covering hers for a moment then taking it off his tie.

Elaine gave a huff, rising from his lap and returned to her chair. The others shared a laugh at her reaction because as much as she was a temptress, she was just as bad at losing.

"The next time you travel to Paris, let me know. Then I'll join up" he added, causing a few to chuckle while others merely missed the point. The fact was, no one traveled to Paris. Hardly any traveling was necessary not that they had an established home for centuries.

"You know I won't lie, I've been tempted to take a bite on more than one occasion" commented Sid, drinking greedily from his glass.

"And did you?"

The voice rang out over the living room, causing a chilled hush to come over the room. Kraven certainly did not have a commanding voice, and although he had been a Death Dealer, David did not find the man particularly threatening. But his name preceded him and the tales of what he had accomplished from a time before David was born earned him the respect of the youngest and eldest vampires.

He walked down the spiraling stairs that bordered each side of the living room, his boots heavy with each step. David knew that the current caretaker of the coven must be loving it. Kraven loved nothing if not knowing all eyes were on him. It allowed him to put on a show. As he reached the bottom of the staircase, he locked eyes with Sid.

"Did you, Sid? Did you give into the temptation?" a smile was on his face, as if reflecting the jovial mood that had been in the room before. Really he was just luring his fellow vampire into a false sense of security.

The younger vampire stammered for a moment, his shoulders shrugging as he tried to form a coherent sentence. "Well-I-uh-you know-I—"

His words were cut off as Kraven was across the room in the blink of an eye, his hand around Sid's neck raising his body a foot off the ground as he held him pinned against the wall. "Because if you DID you would be in direct violation of our code and therefore need trial by the Council" Kraven's tone boomed as he bared his fangs, his eyes a steely blue.

Sid couldn't exactly respond, his windpipe being crushed by the vampire's grip. After allowing him to flail for another minute Kraven allowed the man to drop to the floor coughing and spitting. Kraven glared down at the man for a second before turning to the rest of the living room smiling. "Back to drinking everyone" he declared.

For their part the coven was unmoved by the scene before them and no one offered to help their fallen brother. They all knew the rules and even if Kraven seemed to be a bit of a light caretaker at times, he never failed to prove his power when the opportunity presented itself. He turned on his heel and moved to leave the room when he spotted David.

"Alexander! Your glass is looking low" he said patting the vampire on the shoulder as he walked out of the room.

David merely grimaced in displeasure. He hardly had anything personal against Kraven given he tried to avoid him any chance he could. But knowing his treatment and pursuit of Selene caused David to have a sour disposition towards Kraven. Not to mention the fact that the older vampire tried to take him under his wing for the first couple decades of his existence before giving up.

"Did he just call you Alexander?" Nicolas asked, curiously. Nicolas was even younger than David, only having been around for two centuries.

"David Alexander" David supplied, "The David was added on around 1700. And no, don't start using it." Nicolas closed his mouth, having the next question taken from his mouth.

David was already feeling tired of the living room and Kraven's appearance had only advanced that feeling. He had been ready to leave when the sound of a howl pierced through the walls of the manor. For a moment the room went quiet as it had a few moments ago but for a completely different reason this time. Everyone waited with baited breath until Rigel stormed in, making a beeline for the armory.

Just like that the room broke back into chatter, this time with an exciting new topic of discussion.

"Looks like they bagged another one" Marius commented before taking a sip from his glass. "That's the third prisoner in two weeks."

Elaine scrunched up her nose, clearly disgusted by the thought of being anywhere near a Lycan. "Where are those things all coming from."

"Does it matter? As long as they keep killing them they can come from wherever they like" Marius commented, nudging his fellow vampire who nodded in agreement.

David knew he was right, but he didn't even want to think of what Selene was doing right now.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

"AHHHH!"

The Lycan howled in pain as Selene pried the silver bullet out of him with a dagger. He was the latest survivor of their assault on Lycan's which meant he got to come back to the manor, be chained up and tortured for information. It was a common occurrence, a procedure they used whenever their leads on Lycan were drying up. From time to time they would get duds; Lycan's who had simply been loners on the run. But for the vast majority every Lycan they came across knew at least some whispers. And as far as Selene was concerned, this one had the look of someone who knew something.

"Where are the others?" she demanded, her cold stare boring down on the creature.

"W—what others" he panted, trying to recover from the pain.

"The other Lycans. We know there are more out there" Selene supplied, her patience growing thin. Rigel never liked the idea of her conducting the interrogations. He was always afraid that she'd toss the questions out the window and simply kill the thing. His fears weren't unfounded, but as much as she hated the Lycan, Selene also wasn't stupid.

"Go to hell!" he roared in response.

"So you're not denying they're out there" Selene noted, trailing the tip of her gun over his leg before stopping at his knee cap. "You see I know how you work. As long as I don't hit any vital organs you'll live. And you're a big boy so I'm betting your regenerative factor will kick in before you pass out from the pain."

"Wait, wait—AHHH!"

Another scream of pain ripped from his throat as the bullet went through his knee cap, shattering it in one go. "Where are the others?!" demanded Selene, a threat behind her voice.

The man whimpered, the chains stopping him from clutching his leg. "You fucking bitch" he blubbered, his head rolling from side to side.

"You have one more healthy kneecap" she reminded him, unfazed by his words. She had heard much worse insults in her six centuries.

He tossed his head back, muttering incoherent curses. When he felt the cold steel of her gun against his leg he finally snapped by to reality. "Okay! Okay!" Selene looked over to Rigel to make sure he was getting this confession before turning back to the Lycan. "Southside…there's a-a farmer's market. The man who owns the fruit cart, h-he gets us in and out. Stray Lycans."

That could certainly be useful. A bookkeeper for the Lycans, who might well be a Lycan himself. For all they knew he had a record of the last Lycan's left.

"Is that all?" she questioned, her face leaning in closer.

"I-It's all, I swear!"

Her gun hovered higher, moving to his crotch. "What about an ambush. A week ago. Warehouse on the outskirts of town." Her voice was low, but with Rigel's abilities he could easily hear her. But it wasn't Rigel she was hiding from, it was the camera's microphone that was positioned in the corner of the interrogation room.

"Are you sure…" he pressed her gun downwards, her finger hovering over the trigger. "Now I might not consider this a vital organ, but you certainly might."

The man looked panicked for a second, as if trying to decide whether she was serious or not and if she was, could he survive it. A quick glance to his knee made up his mind. "T-there was some talk…A while ago, whispers in the streets. Some Lycans were going to try and strike back at the vampires. Set-up a Death Dealer or two. But I swear I didn't know they actually went through with it! I didn't even know who was behind the rumors!"

"That's a shame" Selene said, a grin coming across her features as she stood upright. "Maybe your fruit man will be more informative."

Without another word she aimed her gun at his chest and unloaded her clip, saving the last bullet for the head. The Lycan didn't even get a word in to protest before he was littered with silver bullets. She watched as his body seized for a moment before collapsing against the pillar he was chained to.

"You get too much joy out of that, Selene" Rigel commented, eyeing her carefully.

"It's not joy" she replied curtly, turning to leave the chamber with Rigel on her heels. "Did you get everything he said?"

"Every last word" Rigel replied, looking over his pad. "If I missed anything it should be on the recording." Before she opened the door to the neck room, he placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him. "What was that ambush business about?"

Selene fixed him with a hard stare. She had worked with Rigel for a while now and knew how she operated; knew that she often pursued things that she should let go. "Just following a lead" she responded.

"A lead you were told to drop?"

Instead of replying she turned away from him, opening the door to and walking through it. "Find that farmer's market, Rigel. This bookkeeper could be extremely valuable."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

"There she is" David commented as Selene walked into the study.

He was perched in his usual spot on the windowsill , the latest copy of Harry Potter in his hands. He wasn't much of a modern literature fan but with nothing better to fill his time, the vampire tried to stay somewhat relevant.

"You were the talk of the house" he said, turning to the next page.

"Really? Well good for them" she replied, clearly not worried with her social position in the house. Which given her spot as one of Viktor's favorites was pretty high.

His gaze flicked over to her briefly and watched as she moved around some books so she could access her laptop. It was quite a funny idea when he thought about it, vampires using laptops. Harry Potter didn't even have a wrist watch at Hogwarts.

"Yeah, everyone wondered how long you'd let the Lycan live" he said. The only response he got was the sound of typing on the keyboard, telling him that she was apparently still in the work state of mind. Not that Selene ever seemed to stop being in the work state of mind. If she could hunt Lycan's during the daylight she probably would. Turning the page again he paused, "Oh, and you missed Kraven's rage."

The typing stopped and Selene turned her head to David, their eyes locking for a moment. "Did he do anything to you?"

There was a long silence as they held each other's gaze unspoken words moving between them. Selene was far from emotional and Elder's be damned if she ever admitted any verbal emotion. But moments like this said he wasn't just a vampire that kept her company for his knowledge.

"Me? No, of course not" David finally said, waving her off. Selene stared at him for a moment longer before returning to her work. He took it as a sign to continue talking. "Sid hinted that he may have sipped from a human. Or at least that he was severely tempted to."

"Sid is an imbecile" he couldn't help but laugh at her candid response.

"For someone who never goes in the sun he certainly has a few fried brain cells" he agreed, "Oh and Kraven did call me Alexander, that prick." This did cause a half-smile to creep onto Selene face, unknown to her company. "Did you know there are no vampires shown in this book?" closing it with dissatisfaction, David hoped down from the window and strode over to wear Selene was seated.

"You just tortured a man for information. What's so important that you can't take a break" he muttered, looking over her shoulder at the computer screen. Selene was undisturbed by his presence, merely continuing her search on the internet. "Farmer's market…Why are you searching for farmer's markets in Budapest?"

"It's a lead" she replied. "There could be a very important man there."

"I'm coming with you" he said suddenly. He wasn't sure why, maybe it was just that aching need for a change of scenery he had been having over the last few years.

Selene glanced up at him then turned back to her screen. Highlighting the location of three farmer's markets in the southern district of Budapest. "This isn't exactly official business."

"Why am I not surprised" David rolled his eyes before reaching over her and closing the laptop, which earned him a prompt glare. "Now, when was the last time you drank? Just because you don't have to doesn't mean you shouldn't."

Selene considered putting up a protest, but decided to swallow it for a moment. The night had been successful, not only gaining information but killing another Lycan. She supposed a break until tomorrow would do her good, not that she had to like it.

* * *

**A/N: **there's chapter two! hopefully this chapter didn't seem like nothing was happening. like I said one of my goals is depth. in the movie we see the living room a few times with tables and the vampires sitting around but it's often just for scenery as the character passes through, we never actually see how they interact there. so i wanted to give a bit of that. also Selene mentions how they torture the Lycans, taking out the silver bullet before it kills them then putting it back in. Considering how cold and calculated Selene seems to be I figured it was a fitting scene to make. I'm definitely not trying to tone down her ruthlessness but hopefully you're getting glimpses that she isn't completely unaffected by what she does.


End file.
